For better or for worse
by buonsantomato
Summary: Arthur Kirkland is a young former British soldier who is sent over seas to be quartered in a colonists home, while there he befriends a boy who works out in the fields. Will their friendship take an unrealistic turn for the better or the worst?
1. Chapter 1

Authors note - This is my first story that i'll be posting on here, I got an inspiration from a historical house I went to today that was used in the American revolution! I had an eye for history even before I got into hetalia, but hetalia just made me even more interested.. which is a great thing. This story will take place before the revolution era when the quartering act was formed. So shout out to my American history fans! I love you all, even the ones who are just here for the hetalia part, I love you guys too. /kisses

England - Arthur Kirkland - former British soldier  
America- Alfred f. jones - former colonist

* * *

Prologue

There were some things that are as simple as black and white; the moon, trees, grass. They were always there and were unappreciated.

They were the things that you always had but took for granted. People see them everyday but never really appreciate them. They were your own people, just twisted in the mind. Weren't they?

Or at least that's what I thought. Not all of them are the same; the same people who threw away everything you gave to them. But some are different. I was sent over seas from England due to my kings orders, and the time I was there was surprisingly something I could learn from. I met a boy just about my age, who goes by the name of Alfred Jones. He was definitely something different.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1  
Location: Hastings, England; 1774

It was a warm, cloudy day in England where former British soldier Arthur Kirkland was packing for his journey to the new world. "Mom don't worry, i'll be just fine I swear!" I said with a laugh, knowing my mother was just going out of her mind worrying about me. "It's the kings orders, it's something I need to do." I said calmly, trying to sooth the paranoid mother. "Arthur, you know how you are. I'm not so sure you'll be okay. Do you really want to go through with this?" I knew this was my mothers serious voice, so I was sure she wasn't just joking around with me. My mothers voice was very calm, and very soft. Something I always adored about her. "Yes i'm sure of it! You should trust me with this. It's for our country." I stated, "And I know what you're going to say, those people in the new world are crazy. Some of them might, but they're our own people mother. At least let's give them a chance." Stefina nodded slowly. "I guess you're right. You have wonderful judgement, Arthur" Stefina smiled softly. "Now, what time do you have to be out tomorrow morning?" she said. "uhmm.. by 5" I said. Not so sure what time I had to be there. "Well finish up packing and i'll go make us some dinner" and with that she disappeared into the kitchen. When I was finished packing for tomorrow I had some time to think about things. "I wonder what it'll be like there, knowing i'll probably be the only one there with feelings for those people. And I wonder why this country treats them like dirt. Yes they threw away everything we gave them, but it's not like we treated them with respect or anything.." I sighed. I slowly went under the covers of my so called "bed" and drifted off to sleep, having no idea what the next day will bring me.

I woke up to the sound of people inside his house. Most likely his fellow soldiers, but you never know. I got myself out of my quickly and got myself dressed in my prize outfit. The beautiful cloth or red and white really struck my eye. I wasn't so fond of the tight pants but i'll just have to get over that. My favorite part was the hat; it was quite large for battle, but still very enjoyable to wear. I groggily walked over to the kitchen to find my fellow soldiers and my mother having tea. "Finally up?" one of the soldiers said with a laugh. "Yeah.." I said with a yawn. ".. So are we going or not?" The room suddenly filled with laughter. "What? Was that a joke to you guys?" I said full of confusion. "Not at all soldier, just trying to lighten up the mood for the long journey that awaits us. Alice is outside" Alice was my horse ever since I was just a child. 10 years ago I used to ride her everyday around the open fields without a care in the world. Sometimes I wish I could go back to those times, but aside from that I was growing up and just has to accept it. I eventually got over myself, but the feeling of wanting to wander wherever I would like never went away. I just sort of hid it away in the back of my mind.

I kissed my mother goodbye and walked out of the small house we owned. The fact of that I might never return to my childhood home still frightened me, but I tried to keep my mood up. I got up onto Alice and started to ride away with my fellow soldiers. It wouldn't be long until I got to the port, but the hour just kept dragging on and on.

When I finally reached the port I had to make my way to the boat. I said goodbye to Alice and grabbed my bag off her. I pushed my hair out of my face and slung my bag over my shoulder and walked over to the boat in which i'll be staying on for the next 6 to 9 weeks.

"Name, age, position?"  
"Arthur Kirkland, twenty-three, soldier"  
I watched as the man checked my name off and nodded. He then let me climb aboard to the not very safe ship. It had many cracks on the deck, and absolutely no bathrooms. "well this sure does seem like a pleasant place.." I said to whispered to myself. Dreading what was going to happen next. The more I walked around I realized how much water in barrels were on the ship. "that probably won't last for long" I thought to myself. I sat down on the side of the top deck, and pulled my brown bag onto my lap. I reached inside and found a large bag of scones, a jar of jam, and a couple of pieces of clothing. When I was sleeping my mother probably put them in there for today. I smiled lightly and put the food and clothing back into the bag for another day that i'll need them.

After a couple of hours the ship was filled as much as it possibly could hold. I was thankful I had a little space for myself. I didn't think I would've been very comfortable if I had some stranger laying down closely next to me. I just hoped that this would be a quick journey.

Boy, was I wrong.


End file.
